Deseos
by Zahia-vlc
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko era sin duda alguna una chica aplicada, inteligente, muy madura y con sólo una debilidad de adolescente el cantante Uchiha Sasuke. Y su hermano mayor, Naruto, hará lo imposible por cumplir sus deseos, para que sea feliz.  UA, SNS


******NARUTO** pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**__**Esta lectura cuenta con siete anotaciones, para mayor comodidad del lector les aconsejo anotar ya las palabras. 

1. Zorro en japonés.  
>2. El Kanji que lleva Gaara en la frente significa "Amor"<br>3. En Japón se hace un examen para acceder al ciclo superior de educación. (Es como si en España, hiciéramos un examen para acceder al bachillerato.)  
>4. Hospital dedicado a la cura del cáncer.<br>5. Aplicación de mensajería instantánea para Smartphones.  
>6. Ciencias políticas es, a parte de una carrera universitaria, una asignatura.<br>7. Referencia al Sharingan, original de la serie NARUTO.

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.

_**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**_

_Deseos_

_Capítulo 1_

_Un día especial_

Un joven chico observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, en dieciocho años pocas veces había tenido una sensación tan extraña. No era nuevo para él sentirse diferente a los demás, su cabello rubio y alborotado, poco común en japón, lo hacía objeto de miradas curiosas desde que tenía uso de razón. También sus grandes y azules ojos, su piel siempre levemente bronceada y, por último pero no menos llamativo, unas marcas en su rostro adquiridas hace unos meses, hacían de él blanco perfecto de burlas, que bien poco le importaban. ¡Ah, las marcas! Tres líneas en cada mejilla, una paralela a la otra, la primera comenzaba al inicio de los pómulos y terminaba casi al límite de la cara. Así, una debajo de otra. Había sido su peculiar regalo de cumpleaños a si mismo, del cual no lograba recordar nada.

La primera opción que había valorado era recurrir al láser, pero tras meditarlo llegó a la conclusión de que esas marcas, que parecían bigotes, eran una parte más de él, una decisión que, en algún momento de ebriedad tomó... Y Uzumaki Naruto era consecuente con sus acciones. De hecho, esos nuevos bigotes que adornaban la cara del rubio le habían valido para su mote de novato universitario, "Kitsune" (1) y realmente, considerando los motes de sus compañeros (que inclusive duraban en años superiores, como el sempai Rock Lee alias "_Cejudo_"), el suyo no estaba mal. Sólo había que fijarse en su mejor amigo, Sabaku no Gaara, que la misma noche de borrachera decidió tatuarse "amor" (2) en la frente, por lo que su mote, que inicialmente había sido _Mapache_, debido a sus continuas ojeras y su uso excesivo y descontrolado del _eye-liner _(extraña manía adquirida dos años atrás, cuando pasó por una etapa_** emo-punk**_ en la cual se tintó también el pelo de rojo), se había transformado en "Amoroso". Así que, el día 11 de Octubre, después de una noche "inolvidable" de la cual no recordaban nada, llegaron los dos chicos a la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze con sus nuevos tatuajes.

Desde entonces, el "_Kitsune_"daba gracias a los dioses todos los días por la familia que tenía. En contra de lo que en otra casa habría pasado, que por ejemplo el pobre Gaara sufrió, su madre, Uzumaki Kushina se estuvo riendo durante todo el día al mirar a su hijo mayor y el mejor amigo de este. Inicialmente Kushina pasó a llamar a su hijo "_Gatito_" hasta que se enteró de su sobrenombre universitario y decidió adherirse al mote "universal" para su hijo, Kitsune. A su madre le encantaban los motes adquiridos en la universidad, excepto el suyo, claro. De hecho, Naruto podía presumir, de que fue ella la primera en bautizar a su pelirrojo amigo como "_Amoroso_".

La madre del rubio y el chico eran prácticamente idénticos, a excepción de las nuevas marcas de su hijo y del pelo, que así como el de la mujer lo había heredado su hija, rojo intenso, largo y lacio, el primogénito lo heredó de su padre, abultado con formas imposibles y de un color rubio fuerte, muy amarillento. De hecho, el padre de Naruto era conocido en su juventud como "_El rayo amarillo_" y, aunque el propio Namikaze Minato no lo supiera, sus alumnos y compañeros de la facultad de derecho le seguían llamando por ese sobrenombre, después de que en una venganza de su mujer, esta llamara a la conserjería preguntando por "_El Rayo Amarillo_" mote que, cabe destacar, odiaba su querido marido.

Y volviendo a la historia del tatuaje del joven, hay que destacar que su padre no se lo tomó con tanto humor como su madre, ya que Naruto asistía a la Universidad de Tokio, en la cual él, su abuela Tsunade y su abuelo Jiraiya trabajaban como docentes. Aunque habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito en el que ninguno revelaría su parentesco, los demás docentes no habían tardado nada en darse cuenta de que el revoltoso chico de primero de ciencias políticas era, sin duda alguna, el hijo del "_rayo amarillo_". Pero, aún así, después del, sin duda largo, sermón inicial, se unió a su mujer en las risas y los sobrenombres a su hijo y Gaara, considerado uno más, después de casi diecisiete años de amistad con su hijo, de la familia. Desde entonces para el matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze ver a su primogénito era siempre un desahogo. Una alegría que desgraciadamente necesitaban.

La vida de esta peculiar familia siempre había sido muy tranquila y agradable. De tal manera era así que Naruto a veces bromeaba con su mejor amigo, diciendo que en alguna vida anterior debieron de pasarle muchas desgracias como para tener una vida tan placentera, y así era hasta que un terrible día entraron los problemas a su casa de mano de su hermana.

Su pequeña hermana, Naruko, su otra mitad. La "_pequeña_" Naruko era tan sólo dos años menor que el rubio, y, al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar de una chica de dieciséis años la pelirroja era una chica extremadamente buena y respetuosa, formal e inteligente a la par que nada agresiva (al contrario que su madre). Era el "_rayo amarillo_" en mujer, a excepción de su pelo rojo intenso heredado de su explosiva madre, su padre y ella eran muy parecidos, ya no sólo en aspecto, si no también en carácter.

Era preciosa, pero no daba importancia a su físico y apenas tenía debilidades de adolescente. Su sueño era conocer el mundo, ser arqueóloga y descubrir la historia. Por ello su expediente académico relucía desde su primer examen en la más tierna infancia hasta el examen de acceso a estudios de ciclo superior(3), apenas hecho unos meses atrás.

Nadie dudaba de su valía ni de su capacidad para llegar a ser, si se lo proponía, la estrella de los arqueólogos japoneses de nueva generación, nadie dudaba de que lo llegaría a ser hasta hacía bien poco. Hasta que la leucemia entró en su vida, y con ello, a la de toda la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Y ahí seguía él, contemplándose a sí mismo mientras divagaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Observó que hora marcaba el reloj de mesa, las once y media de la noche. Miró la puerta y suspiró, normalmente su querida hermana hubiera ido a desearle las buenas noches antes de dormir, y él le contestaría "si, si, va, ves a dormir, no tienes que venir todas las noches" ¡dios! Como echaba en falta la voz tranquila de su hermana diciéndole "buenas noches" pero sabía, que por más que quizás, se lo estuviera diciendo desde el hospital oncológico(4) de Tokio, él no podía escucharlo.

Se miró directamente a los ojos desde el espejo "buenas noches, Naruto" se dijo a si mismo

a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa auto-compasiva. Escuchó su móvil vibrar y se dirigió a ver que tenía. Era un mensaje por el What's Up! (5), de su hermana. "Buenas noches" leyó y esta vez, la sonrisa del rubio fue de felicidad. "Buenas noches a ti también" contestó mientras bostezaba y se acostaba en la cama. Antes de dormirse completamente reflexionó un poco. Se sentía extraño con él mismo, pero no era una sensación desagradable, simplemente era... _especial._

Activó la alarma del móvil, lo dejó en la mesa y rápidamente se perdió entre las sabanas mecido por los brazos de Morfeo.

**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**

La estridente alarma del móvil comenzó a sonar y el rubio remoloneó unos minutos antes de definitivamente apagar la alarma y levantarse. Cuando hubo apagado la alarma miró al techo de su cuarto, aún recostado en el respaldo de la cama. La habitación del Uzumaki era de color naranja, y cuando la persiana dejaba que entraran unos tenues rayos de luz matutina, esta cogía un aura especial. Las luces comenzaban a reflejarse en el techo, blanco y liso, y hacían que Naruto todas las mañanas tuviera los primeros pensamientos mirando el espectáculo.

Lo primero que sintió el Kitsune al despertarse, fue esa sensación de extrañeza que le acompañó la noche anterior y le siguió mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos a modo de desperezamiento. "Así comienza tu día, Naruto" pensó mientras levantaba la persiana. Y, cuando vio el cielo, azul intenso, acompañado de los tonos anaranjados de los amaneceres sintió como si todo cobrara sentido. No podía explicar por qué, pero la sensación de extrañeza que le acompañaba desapareció y lo comprendió todo. Ese día comenzaba algo nuevo en su vida, ese día, definitivamente iba a ser muy especial.

Con las energías reavivadas dentro de él mismo comenzó con su rutina, empezó a desnudarse mientras los rayos del sol bañaban su piel y escuchaba los murmullos ajetreados de sus padres. Arrastró sus pies descalzos por el agradable suelo de parqué hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, entró y emitió un leve grito al notar el cambio de temperatura en sus extremidades, de la agradable madera al frío mármol. No tardó en dejar correr el agua en su ducha, hasta que alcanzó una temperatura óptima y él se dejó mojar por las gotas de agua que caían, se puso bajo el agua en cascada que delineaba su cuerpo, sus musculatura marcada pero no excesiva, su vello rubio, sus muslos contorneados... Siempre que Naruto se enjabonaba fijaba su mirada en la curiosa mancha de nacimiento en forma de espiral que tenía en el vientre, tal era su devoción por su querida espiral que decidió, pocos días después de su accidente tatuístico ir otra vez al tatuador a completarle su mancha, quedando así algo parecido a una especie de sello Ninja, o eso le comentó su padre después de enseñarle la creación. Una vez se hubo duchado y secado fue al cuarto de la plancha donde se encontraba la ropa que nunca acababa de llevarse a su habitación, cogió unos boxers, unos pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta ancha también, si algo no soportaba de la ropa era que le fuera incómoda.

Cinco minutos después bajaba rápidamente las escaleras en dirección cocina para devorar el suculento desayuno que sus padres, antes de irse, le habrían dejado preparado. Pero cuando llegó, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, la mesa estaba completamente vacía. La cara del Uzumaki palideció ¿Y sus magdalenas? ¿Y sus donuts? Y sobretodo, ¿Dónde estaba su gran tazón de ramen? En contra de que todo eso estuviera, en la mesa sólo estaba el frutero junto a una nota. Por unos instantes el pulso se le descontroló ¿sus padres se habían tenido que ir rápido? ¿le habría pasado algo a su hermana? Asustado cogió el folio y reconoció la letra ilegible de su madre. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la horrenda letra, leyó en silencio.

_Querido Naruto, papá y yo nos hemos tenido que ir sin hacerte el desayuno, anoche estuvimos... "discutiendo" por la noche hasta tarde y nos hemos dormido. Así que, no nos ha dado tiempo a dejarte nada preparado, tampoco hemos ido a comprar, pero aún queda un montón de fruta, coge toda la que quieras que es muy sana, y por un día que no comas comida basura no te pasará nada._

_Con amor, papá y mamá._

El rubio alzó la ceja, en un gesto de desaprobación. ¿Cómo podía, su madre, la "comebasura" decirle a él, que comiera sano? Suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la papelera para tirar la nota, cuando se percató de que tenía escrito algo detrás.

_PD: No llegues tarde, lo digo por ti, es tu salud la que peligra si llega a oídos de tu abuela y se entera de que su querido nieto se retrasa. En el tercer cajón de la despensa tengo mis reservas secretas de Ramen, coge uno. Elimina esta nota, que tu padre no tenga pruebas de que te incito a comer comida "...basura" con mucho mucho amor, mamá._

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba claro que su madre no le podía fallar ¡Ja! Su padre y su tontería de la comida sana. Menos mal que ahí estaba Kushina al rescate. Con una rapidez inusual en él, fue a la despensa a coger los ansiados fideos, los hizo a gran velocidad y se los comió sin tan siquiera dejar que se enfriaran.

Una vez hubo acabado tiró el recipiente a la basura del plástico, subió a su cuarto a coger la mochila, poner en ella los correspondientes libros y bajó las escaleras otra vez. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir, se arremolinó levemente el pelo y esbozó su característica sonrisa. "Si, estoy presentable" pensó mientras cruzaba el umbral de su casa para ir en dirección universidad, ¿lo tenía todo? Hizo un recuento mental mientras se dirigía al metro y asintió.

Era lunes, eran las ocho de la mañana y el cielo mostraba un azul especial, los rayos del sol bañaban las caras de los viandantes y un aura mágica lo envolvía todo. Ese día era el principio de una semana, y, según los pensamientos del Kitsune, de una nueva era. Estaba seguro.  
>Mientras se perdía escaleras abajo en la entrada del metro miró el reloj de su muñeca para inmediatamente después correr. No podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde, no al menos si quería conservar la vida.<p>

**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**

Cuando la luz volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse. Miró a su alrededor y notó como un ambiente de pesadumbre se cernía sobre el recinto. Naruto odiaba los lunes, pero no por ser el día en si, tampoco porque fuera el principio de una semana, sino porque la gente parecía deprimida, los lunes por la mañana sus compañeros no hablaban, tan sólo miraban el gran reloj que presidía el edificio principal de la universidad esperando que diera ya la hora para entrar.

Él sin embargo, se oponía a que los lunes tuvieran que ser así, así que siempre llegaba gritando "buenos días" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era extraño que ya fuera conocido en la universidad por ello. El Namikaze miró al conjunto de estudiantes que entrarían a la misma asignatura que él y no encontró a su pelirrojo amigo. Una carraspeo a su espalda, le disipaba las dudas, ahí estaba su _Amoroso_ preferido.

—Hola.— Saludó Gaara mientras se desperezaba de manera disimulada, la reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar, gran sonrisa, ¡buenos días! Y abrazo matutino. El rubio era un chico de costumbres, extrañas y molestas, pero costumbres al fin y al cabo. De hecho, los abrazos del Uzumaki a su amigo no pasaban inadvertidos para las demás personas de su clase, ya que en Japón ese tipo de muestras de cariño no eran usuales, y mucho menos entre hombres. El de ojos aguamarina miró con severidad al _Kitsune._

—¡Naruto! Deja de abrazarme así, me molestas.— Chasqueó la lengua e inmediatamente después sonrió cansado. —Bah, da igual. A ti no te importa que media universidad hable del "romance prohibido" del _Amoroso_ y el _Kitsune._— Las fuertes risotadas no tardaron en salir de la boca del rubio.

—¿Sabes Gaara? Hoy es un día especial.—El susodicho levantó la ceja en clara muestra de incomprensión.

—¿Qué tiene hoy de especial?— Preguntó el pelirrojo escrutando con la mirada los gestos que realizaba su amigo, esperaba una respuesta descontrolada, un tono fuerte, unas palmaditas de felicidad de parte del Uzumaki, para que dijera, bueno, gritara, algo así como que ese día era el día nacional del Ramen, o un 2x1 en el Ichiraku, su bar de Ramen favorito, o más especial inclusive, un 3x1 en el Ichiraku. Si, definitivamente esa _debería _de haber sido la reacción de su amigo, por contra fue contestado con una mirada sosegada y una leve mueca de felicidad por parte del rubio.  
>—No lo sé.—Respondió Naruto, simple. Realmente no sabía la razón que le dictaba que ese día iba a ser especial.—Es sólo un presentimiento...¿Quién sabe?.—Cerró los ojos levemente, al Sabaku casi se le corta la respiración de ver a su mejor amigo con una cara tan serena, digna de un buen filósofo en plena meditación, casi le recordaba a la cara que Shikamaru, un amigo de los dos chicos compañero de la universidad, ponía cuando miraba las nubes. Ciertamente, había veces que el Namikaze le sorprendía.<p>

—Naruto...—empezó a decir cuando fue cortado por éste. Los ojos azules intensos se mezclaron con los aguamarina en una mirada penetrante y esbozó una pervertida sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

—¡Quizás hoy es el día que me debo declarar a Sakura-chan!.— Y en ese preciso instante, todas las palabras de comprensión y de respeto hacia su amigo que había estado a punto de decir, murieron en su garganta.

—Pse, es idiota, no sé que esperabas.—Pensó el pelirrojo mientras oía la voz estridente de fondo, y gracias todos los dioses habidos y por haber, antes de que el Uzumaki fuera haciendo que el cerebro de su amigo se atrofiara, sonó la alarma, el gran reloj marcaba las nueve en punto.

**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**

Los mechones rosas que adornaban la gentil cara de Haruno Sakura, mejor amiga del rubio desde que tenía uso de razón, la hacían ver extremadamente bonita. Quizás era por sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa amable, su pelo, que tenía un extraño color rosado o su cuerpo, no demasiado voluptuoso. Era simpática y algo bruta, no muy femenina. En eso se parecía mucho a la abuela Tsunade, y quizás tenía algo que ver el hecho de que Sakura era la ahijada de la_ rectora. _¡Ah! ¿No lo había mencionado? La sesentona con semblante de una mujer de cuarenta años no era una profesora más de la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, era ni más ni menos la rectora general de esta.

Sakura no despegaba la mirada de la pizarra, siempre había sido muy aplicada y no por nada en el Instituto era la segunda persona con mejor expediente. Claro, la segunda, detrás de su querida Naruko. La mirada del rubio, posada desde hacía minutos sobre el rostro de la Haruno se desvió hacia la ventana con una mueca triste adornándole la cara.

—Naruko...—susurró en voz baja con la cabeza perdida entre recuerdos. Negó, no podía dejar que los malos pensamientos le inundaran todo su ser. Debía de ser fuerte y afrontar la realidad. O al menos, esquivarla un poco. Tan pronto como pensó eso, sus expresiones faciales se tornaron a la versión original, es decir, levemente abobadas y sus ojos a su posición inicial, es decir, a Sakura.

El hecho de que la abuela Tsunade fuera la madrina de la pelirrosa había propiciado que los dos jóvenes se conocieran desde que la temprana infancia. Cuando eran pequeños, se pasaban las tardes en casa de la rectora, jugando, bailando y riendo. No sólo ellos, en casa de Tsunade, después del colegio también estaban Ino, su prima, y Naruko. Siempre habían estado muy unidos, pero a él no siempre le había gustado Sakura. A decir verdad, hacía poco tiempo que le gustaba la Haruno. Al menos de esa manera, no iba a negar que siempre le había parecido bonita, pero nunca sintió especial atracción sexual por nadie, ni siquiera por "_Uzumaki Naruto_" El rubio se consternó ¡claro que nunca había sentido atracción por él mismo! Su cerebro hizo conexión y miró al profesor de Ciencias Políticas(6).

Efectivamente, no, el Kitsune no había perdido la cabeza ni había sufrido un ataque de narcisismo, simplemente la voz de su apreciado profesor, Hatake Kakashi se metió en su cabeza, como si tuviera algún tipo de poder especial.(7) Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa de este mientras sus ojos de encontraban.

—Todos sabemos que le agrada la señorita Haruno,—leves risas de dejaron escuchar mientras Kakashi proseguía— ...pero si usted no hace caso a mis clases me veré obligado a echarle del aulario, ¡no tienes porque venir si no te apetece! ¡Esto es la Universidad, no el instituto!

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron sobremanera mientras el peliplateado pronunciaba sus palabras. No pudo evitar mirar a Sakura, la cual seguía con la mirada puesta en la pizarra con un leve sonrojo y una extraña mueca en la cara. ¿Sabéis ese refrán que dice "no hay mal que por bien no venga"? Pues en ese preciso instante donde había habido tensión ahora se acumulaba emoción. ¿Sería esa una expresión de amor? Ojos concentrados en no querer mirarle, mordiéndose el labio, leve color carmín en las mejillas... dio un codazo a Gaara.

A Uzumaki Naruto se le acababa de ocurrir un plan.

**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**

La hora y media interminable había acabado, no era que no le gustara su profesor de ciencias políticas, ni que no le gustara la asignatura. ¡Amaba esa asignatura! ¡Estaba haciendo los primeros pasos para llegar a convertir su sueño en realidad! ¡Oh por dios, y ahora después de casi dos horas escuchando al Hatake, le sermoneaba su amigo!

—Deberías de prestar más atención a lo que dice el profesor, si no no sé como aprobarás. Además, si de verdad quieres llegar a ser _Emperador_ de Japón, tendrás que sacar buenas calificaciones. Dios, aún no sé ni como has llegado hasta aquí.— Comentó el Sabaku secamente.

-¡Va, va! No te pongas tan serio, además sabes de sobra que mi sueño no es ser Emperador de Japón, eso es imposible. Tan sólo quiero lograr que se instaure una república federal y ser el Jefe de Estado, no es tanto.- La conocida sonrisa despreocupada del rubio se mostró mientras apreciaba la cara de incredulidad de Gaara. —Bueno, definitivamente me voy a declarar a Sakura.—dijo convencido. Las finas cejas del "Amoroso" se elevaron en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

—Imagino que después de la ayuda de Kakashi no será tan difícil, supongo. —respondió el pelirrojo y seguidamente notó como el chico esperaba palabras de aliento.—Ánimo, Naruto.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza y el Namikaze salió, nunca mejor dicho, como un rayo.(7)

El de mirada aguamarina vio desaparecer a su compañero entre la multitud de los jardines de la Universidad, nadie más que él se merecía empezar una relación con quien realmente quisiera. Pero... aunque le fuera difícil hablarlo con el rubio, él, que le conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, estaba completamente seguro de que había alguien, alguna persona hecha para la felicidad del chico. Y, de algo más estaba seguro, de que Sakura Haruno no era esa persona.

El rubio buscaba con la mirada a la pelirrosa mientras corría por el extenso terreno. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ahí estaba, sentada donde siempre, acompañada de la prima de éste. Notó como discutían acaloradamente sobre algún tema, pero no le dio importancia. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estaban igual.

—¡Eeeh, chicas! Tranquilas.— Las dos mujeres asesinaron con la mirada al rubio, y éste se sonrojo estupidamente mientras sonreía.—Quiero hablar con Sakura.—prosiguió.

—¡Pues habla!—contestó de malas maneras Yamanaka. Esta vez, fue Naruto quien le lanzó una mirada asesina y la rubia lo comprendió.

—Está bien, me voy—. Dijo a desgana, levantándose del césped y espolsandose la falda con las dos manos.—Suerte... te quiero.— Le susurró al oído a su primo mientras con movimientos gráciles cogía su gran bolso y se iba por la misma dirección de la que había llegado el Kitsune.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, hubo por unos segundos un incómodo silencio, el chico tenía el pulso acelerado y le costaba que le salieran las palabras, las cuales normalmente fluían de él sin problemas. Por su parte, la pelirrosa respiraba con dificultad, ese momento que tanto había querido evitar desde hacía meses estaba a punto de materializarse en una amarga decisión.

A la Haruno le gustaba Naruto, era cierto. Físicamente, el Uzumaki era probablemente el chico más apuesto de la universidad. No era extraño escuchar murmullos cuando él entraba a la cafetería, o cuando jugaba al fútbol. Pero, Sakura era consciente de que, una relación basada en la atracción física estaba condenada al fracaso, y por ende, condenar una profunda relación de amistad a la desaparición.

Mientras los pensamientos se mezclaban en la cabeza de la joven, Naruto había conseguido comenzar su discurso, el cual, según pensaba él, era justo el necesario para comenzar una relación con ella. "_¿Qué me dices?_" Escuchó la chica al salir de sus cavilaciones. Y así comenzaba, para ella, una de las peores conversaciones de su vida.

**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**

Los levemente enrojecidos ojos azules del primogénito de los Uzumaki-Namikaze se posaron sobre los de su amigo, no hicieron falta palabras entre ellos. Los brazos del pelirrojo se extendieron y acogieron en un abrazo al cuerpo del rubio. Siempre había sido así entre ellos, nada de palabras en el dolor. Actos, eso era lo necesario. Las palabras avergüenzan, pero los abrazos reconfortan.

Caminaron en silencio mientras la tonalidad de los ojos de Naruto volvía a su color original. Hacía dos horas que habían salido de la universidad y decidieron caminar hasta el hospital oncológico para visitar a Naruko. En metro tan sólo les hubiera tomado cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero era tranquilizador pasear de vez en cuando.

—¿Vas a entrar?— El rubio salió de su mutismo mientras entraban en el recinto. Gaara lo comprendió y asintió levemente.

– Le saludaré y me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer y tampoco quiero quitaros tiempo... además, no sé como le habrá ido a mi padre con lo de su nuevo empleo y...-calló cuando llegaron a la puerta. Inspiró fuerte, el pelirrojo era muy sensible con respecto a la leucemia, su madre murió hacia tres años por la misma, esa era la razón por la cual le costaba mucho estar con Naruko. Recuerdos dolorosos y una pena profunda se adherían a él. Añadiéndole una notoria preocupación por la que, para él era también, una hermana pequeña.

Naruto abrió la puerta con cuidado, temiendo despertar a su hermana si esta estaba despierta, pero cuando la vio estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la televisión con devoción y ni siquiera saludó a los chicos en su llegada.

Entonces el rubio lo recordó, ese mismo día eran los "Premios a la música" de una conocida cadena televisiva. Carraspeó un poco la garganta para atraer la atención de su hermana. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia les saludó cortesmente y volvió a fijar su mirada sobre la televisión.

– ¡Naruko! Gaara y yo, hemos venido a verte y...—Desistió, sabía que era imposible que en esos momentos fuera a prestarle ningún tipo de atención. En la tele estaban poniendo el videoclip, en exclusiva, de la nueva canción del grupo de moda.

La menor de los Uzumaki era sin duda alguna una chica aplicada, inteligente, muy madura y con sólo una debilidad de adolescente: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

_**.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.+*+.:+*+:.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado, durante los siguientes capítulos iré depurando el estilo. Muchas gracias por su lectura_**_._**


End file.
